Gallery
The Gallery serves as a way for players to "publish" their build sites and allows players to quickly browse and visit the build sites of other players. *The Gallery is one section (tab) of The Showcase. Press B or click on the Shopping Cart icon on your screen. *This page offers general advice on why and how to best publish your site. :See the Build Site Management page for images related to the topic. Publishing Your Build site To publish your build site, press U to open build site management. You can change the name and add tags while you are anywhere in the world, but you will need to be on the build site to update or take a screenshot. Publishing your build site (or build sites) is as easy as giving it a descriptive name, taking up to 4 screenshots, and adding tags to help describe it. The latter is the only required step in publishing, though naming it well and taking a good screenshot will make it more desirable to visit. Take a Good Screenshot You must be within your build site boundaries to take a screenshot. See the image to the right. In it, the Camera icon is marked with a yellow circle. To take a screenshot of the build site, this is the icon you click to do so. To make the most of your screenshots consider the following: *Use the mouse scroll wheel to zoom your camera in and hide your avatar; doing so provides the chance to take a clear screenshot. You can retake the screenshots as often as you like, but the image may not update in the Gallery for an hour or more. *Use the flight icon in the upper right corner of your screen while on the site to get a shot from well above. *You can have up to 4 screenshots of the build site, so take a wide-angle shot showing as much as you can for at least one. If you have any fine details you may want one or more close-ups (eg. a intricate piece of art within the build site that is smaller, like a inlaid wall) *Taking a good screenshot or two can also help you even if you do not publish the build site by adding tags, so you can identify it right away if you have many build sites with similar themes or titles. Title Your Build site See the image above. The area marked with the yellow letter A is where you will type the new title for your build site. By default, all build sites have a generic title with the name of your character, followed by the # of the build site until you add a title. :For example, your first will be "'s Build site #1". You can change the title of the build site right away and it is advised to do so, so you remember which build site is which if you should choose to delete a build site later. There are many options, but consider you may want to: *Choose a title for the build site that sets a mood or offers a description. For example, you might want to call your build site, "Castle of Foreboding Doom," if it has a sinister theme or you call it "Gleaming Tower of Ice," if it is a tower and you've used Ice to build it. *Choose a title with a description if you intend the build site to serve a purpose. For example, you might include your guild's name in the title if it will serve as a meeting place for the guild. Add a Custom Message See the image above. The area marked with the yellow B is where you will change the message on your build site. By default the generic information message is, "Welcome!" but may choose to change this for many reasons. Consider the following: *This is a way to let players just passing through your build site while out exploring what your build site is about or for. For example, you may want to let player know it is an entry in a design contest or that you have an area set up for public crafting. *The info you put in this area also shows up in the Gallery listing if you publish it, so it is another way to tell players more about the build site than the title or tags alone can not cover. For example, you might want to describe that it a convenient travel location to go to a cave, due to proximity to a cave opening nearby. Tag Your Build site The final step to publishing is choosing tags. Thags are found along the top, right hand side of the Build Site Management window. Visitors can search using these general pre-set tags or by searching for terms you've included in the custom message. Visiting Build sites To visit the build sites other players have published, press B to open the window and select the Gallery tab. You can then use the search function at the top to locate build sites with the tags that were added when they were published. On the right side of the gallery tab, you'll also see a drop down arrow to sort or limit what shows. Near the bottom are categories for builds that are themed. Search Examples Category:User Interface